Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an autonomous radio controlling method and a system thereof.
Description of Related Art
Recently, developed technology of multi-input multi-output (MIMO) system mostly utilizes a structure of dumb antenna system or structure of an adaptive antenna system. In the dumb antenna system, there is a fixed corresponding relation between the number of antennas and the number of transceivers, which can only meet general MIMO requirements. More antennas can be included in the adaptive antenna system, and thus a better signal can be selected to send to transceivers through a beam processing network. However, lots of antennas in the aforementioned two antenna systems are needed to be arranged in a fixed rule, such as staggered arrangement, a stacked arrangement or a staggered-stacked arrangement, which results in some limitations in hardware arrangement or range of application. Moreover, the antennas must have known properties (e.g., working frequency band, normal function or malfunction, directions of polarization, etc). Therefore, if an unknown antenna appears in the antenna system, or a malfunction occurs in an antenna of the antenna system, normal functions of the antenna system would be affected.